Drag Race
Help an injured comrade out of a burning field - Requires Splitscreen - Spec Ops description Drag Race is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame and one of three, the others being Dune Basher and Global Positioning Sniper, that can only be played in splitscreen. The objective is for one player to move the other from a water tower across a cane plantation and to an Evac Chopper on the other side of an Irrigation ditch. In addition to normal enemies and a raging inferno the players have to take down a pair of Juggernauts before the level ends. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minutes 35 seconds although estimated veteran completion time is around 3 minutes 27 seconds. Overview The players begin on a water tower on the other side of the objective with a stack of weapons. After selecting their weapons the players leave the tower and the first one to reach the ground will be incapacitated and will have to be dragged. As soon as the player becomes incapacitated, enemies start to appear so it is recommended that the other player start moving the other as soon as possible. After crossing the service road and breaking through the enemy opposition the player finds themselves in the cane field. As soon as both players are within the field’s perimeter flares are activated setting the field on fire. As the player heads through the field avoiding enemies and the fire that quickly consumes the field and will eventually reach the Irrigation Ditch. There are three crossings, in the same places as the multiplayer map Irrigation that the players must cross. If for some reason the players are knocked into the ditch the carrying player will be dropped at the edge of the ditch and only the mobile player will have to climb out. After crossing the irrigation ditch an Mi-8 ‘Hip’ appears to evac the player but first they have to clear out the two Juggernauts, the door gunners of the Hip will generally take out the other enemies. Once the Juggernauts are down all the players have to do is reach the helicopter to end the mission. Player Responsibilities Mobile Player *Moving the second player to the end of the level *Avoiding obstacles such as fire and the irrigation ditch *To spot enemies and point the second player in there direction *To give fire support, especially in the Juggernaut confrontation, but remember to pick the second player back up once the area is clear Carried Player *Neutralizing Threats *Estimating enemy strength and inform the second player if they should run or fight *Keeping an eye on attachments such as the Heartbeat Sensor to help the second player avoid enemies *To make sure the Mobile Player remembers to pick you up after they drop you Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons M9.png|M9 FRAG.jpg|M67 Frag Grenade x 3 Stun.png|Stun Grenade x 3 Found in Weapons Cache AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight M4A1.png|M4A1 w/ Masterkey Vector.png|Akimbo Vector MG4.png|MG4 w/ Heartbeat Sensor and Grip PP2000.jpg|PP2000 w/ Red Dot Sight M1014.png|M1014 w/ Grip and Extended Magazines Enemy Weapons AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 MiniUzi.png|Mini Uzi RPD.png|RPD SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Glock 18.jpg|G18 Juggernaut Weapons M240.png|M240 Strike.png|Striker Trivia This is the only level where the player takes control of a character that is an NPC in the Campaign, in this case Private 1st Class Redueriis To drag is among other things the deep inhalation of a cigarette. It is unknown if the title of this level has any connection to drug use or is simply a description of the players actions on this mission Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Special Ops Category:Levels